The major objective of the MBS program is to increase the number of minority (biomedical) research scientists in the U.S. in order to help to relieve the inequities of minority representation in the biomedical and behavioral fields and disciplines as these two areas are implicit with the mission of the NIH to assist in the alleviation, amelioration and cure of human health and disease. It, therefore, is in this light that the MBS program is consonant with the above general objectives and mission in accomplishing the following: (1) to increase the numbers and qualities of minority biomedical and behavioral research scientists. (2) to develop and expand the research capabilities at eligible minority institutions, (3) to train and supply the research personnel for the expanding opportunities which the vast areas in biomedical behavioral sciences offer at present--and in the near future--to qualified and adequately trained (minority) personnel, both students and faculty. Specifically, it shall be the role of the Tuskegee Institute MBS program to accomplish the following objectives: (1) to train students in the fundamental (biomedical) research procedures, protocols and rationale in order for them to utilize these methods in advanced and further research, alone or in collaboration with other colleagues; (2) to encourage and facilitate research projects in line with the overall objectives above in which students, support personnel and peer colleagues may participate to reach the research objectives of the individual projects; (3) to encourage and promote the new or beginning (young) faculty in the development and maturation of their individual research specialties; and cure of human illness and disease and in the care, maintenance and welfare of human health; (4) to provide and expand the facilities and atmosphere of a research milieu in which the above objectives may flourish.